Blind Consumption
by PainX65
Summary: He chose to not see the world, he chose to eat whoever stands in his way. Some say he was eating blindly, he was hungry. Hungry for revenge that was for another he cared about.


**Blind Consumption**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 1

In the woods near a cliff, currently a group of demigods and a satyr along with a Manticore. The demigods were one Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thaila Grace, Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo. The satyr was Grover Underwood and the Manticore is known as Thorn.

The Manticore was about to kill the demigods who failed to defeat him as Artemis and her Hunters appeared. "This is direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!" Thorn shouted at the Hunters.

"Not so" The youngest girl in the group said "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere and you foul beast are a wild beast" The girl then looked at one of the hunter "Permission granted Zoe"

When one of the hunters went to pull on her bow Thorn froze and looked into the woods. Thorn looked truly terrified as the hunters and demigods noticed. "Please kill me!" Thorn pleaded.

Everyone was taken back a little, a monster pleading for death? What was in the forest that was scaring the manticore so badly. "Please you have to kill me"

"Don't worry I'll grant your wish" A voice called out from the forest.

"No. No! NO!" Thorn yelled as a male walked out. He was around the age of a teenage probably 17 years of age.

The male was wearing a black hooded jacket with white lining which was open showing a shirt underneath which was white and a pair of long black pants. His hood was down showing his dark brown hair and the most notable feature was his eyes. He was wearing a cloth around his eyes almost as he was blind.

He was walking straight to Thorn. "Stay back! Stay back!" Thorn shouted towards the new comer who he was afraid of.

"Don't be like that old friend" The blind person said "It'll be just like old times"

The mysterious person got to Thorn was the Manticore struggled against him however the new comer easily overpowered the manticore and did something that shocked everyone.

He opened his mouth and started to eat the manticore. Thorn was dead as the blind teen was eating the manticore's flesh. The teen after finishing his meal stood back up and watched as the remains of the manticore became dust and disappeared.

"Hmm not as good as the first time but better than the last few meals I had" He said as he then looked over to see the Hunters and the demigods.

"Who are you _man_ " The hunter Zoe said with venom as she said man.

The 'man' in question ignored her as he walked over to Percy "You must be Percy" he said.

Percy didn't know what to say after witnessing him eating the manticore so he nodded.

"Well it's good to meet you little brother" He said shocking Percy and the other demigods. "You never seen me at camp because I chose not to go to it"

He then glared at both his 'brother' and the girl next to him, Annabeth. "Child of Athena" he spat. "I should kill you for killing my mother"

This shocked the demigods and confused Annabeth greatly. "But if I kill you my little brother will be upset" He turned to Percy "But then again you are also responsible for killing her to"

The brown haired male looked towards the satyr "You to mutton"

"We didn't kill anyone!" Percy shouted to his supposedly older brother.

"Oh but you did" The blind one said "I should kill you for killing her but if I did that Dad would be angry" He said "But then again he was the cause of it after all"

"Huh?" The demigods said as the hunters decided to listen as the command of their leader while Zoe was frustrated at being ignored.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked the blind teen.

"Hemigidius" He replied.

"Demigod, your name literally means Demigod" Annabeth said.

"Is that a problem?" The now named Hemigidius said clearly annoyed.

"No" Annabeth said quickly.

Hemigidius then turned to the hunters or mainly one hunter neat the front. Hemigidius started walking towards her and stopped in front of her. He placed a single hand on the cloth on his eyes.

"You are also one of my mother's killers" He said as he pulled down the cloth showing her his eyes. "Now you'll have to die" Suddenly she was turned to stone.

Everyone was shocked and Artemis and the hunters looked really angry at Hemigidius who pulled the cloth back up. "Turn her back!" one of the hunters said.

"No" He calmly replied.

"You said you were Percy's brother that makes you the son of Poseidon correct?" Annabeth asked Hemigidius who nodded. "Then why do you have Medusa's ability to turn others to stone!"

"That's quite easy" He said as he suddenly punched the statue breaking it. The stone statue became nothing but rubble. "My mother is Medusa"

"I thought Chrysaor and Pegasus were the only children of Medusa and Poseidon"

"They are but they are my older siblings" Hemigidius dodged an arrow shot by the hunters. "Even if you do kill me Artemis, I would only reform later due to me being half-god half-monster"

Artemis was about to kill the boy then and there but froze. Her eyes looked down to see that all but her face was a statue she looked up to see a single eye looking at her.

"Since you're a goddess you will reform if the statue would be destroy or the petrifaction would only hold you for a while" He said as he then looked towards both Percy and Annabeth with his cloth now covering his eye.

"I could make you both statues right now but where is the fun in that" Hemigidius said. "I'm only here for one thing, revenge"

When Percy and Annabeth tried to move but they couldn't move an inch same as the hunters and the rest of their group thinking that their legs were petrified but when they looked down their legs were fine.

It was fear making them stand still.

"Now listen to your elders" He said clearly older than his own appearance. "Since you took away my mother, maybe I should take away yours?"

Percy's eyes widened "What was her name again? Oh yeah Sally" Percy tried to shout but couldn't find his voice.

"Maybe I should just kill Poseidon while I'm at it, it's only fair as he used my mother for revenge against Athena" Hemigidius said before turning to Annabeth "Athena did turn my mother into what she is now so… maybe I should kill her or… worse"

Artemis glared at Hemigidius as her eyes were the only thing not petrified. She was surprised at how difficult it was to break out of his petrification. It was clear that he trained for many years, thousands of years since his birth even. She was having trouble getting out and that was saying something.

Hemigidius started to walk away as an arrow came from the right side of his face just about an inch away, however the arrow missed. "You're too slow Zoe"

Zoe was the first one to recover from whatever kept all of them from moving. Glaring at Hemigidius pulled back another arrow as she shot and Hemigidius ran forwards and disappeared and reappeared in front of the shot arrow.

" _Fast_ " Those watching thought as Hemigidius was now behind Zoe and chopped her neck causing her to fall to the ground.

Artemis watched until she was petrified, it would be a while till the petrification would end.

Hemigidius held up a small bottle "This is a counter to the petrification" he said "I could give it to you but I think I just made a great game" He smirked.

"Game? Is this just a game to you!" Thalia shouted as Hemigidius looked right at her, with the cloth of course.

"Of course not but sometimes it's good to kick back and have fun" He said "Now hunters vs slow acting petrification demigods. Sounds fun right?"

A hunter ran out to get the antidote for the petrification. "STOP!" The hunter Phoebe shouted as the hunter fell to the ground. "Well someone is eager to die, I am hungry"

The hunter looked up in fright "Don't worry I won't eat you just yet"

"What does thou mean about eat?" Zoe asked trying to lure him into dropping his guard.

"If you're trying to make me drop my guard it won't work" He said "But I'll tell you anyway. When I devour someone god, monster or other I gain power and it seems to also drain them when they reform"

Zoe charged forward trying to hit Hemigidius who dodged each attack with ease "Anger makes you easier to read child" He said to annoy her, she was probably his age.

Zoe swung at him with her hunting knife but Hemigidius was clearly stronger as he still treated her as a child. Grabbing her arm and kicking her away he easily disarmed her and threw the knife missing her on purpose, Zoe could tell by the look on his face.

Zoe touched her cheek, the knife only grazed her but is seemed to be enough to cut her. She would have to admit he was good. Grabbing the two other hunting knives she charged in the other hunters would have helped as well as the demigods but it seemed their legs were stone when the fight began.

Zoe slashed at him with both knives before a strong kick sent her into a tree dropping a knife, Hemigidius threw the knife at her and she dodged as the knife entered the tree with a loud thud. Zoe threw her knife as Hemigidius moved to the side.

As Hemigidius dodge Zoe pulled an arrow back and shot it towards him. If Hemigidius wasn't wearing the cloth his eye would have been wide opened. However that would be but a dream, Hemigidius caught the arrow with his hand and threw it to the ground.

"That was a nice plan to distract me with the knife as you shot you arrow" The brown haired male said "But I think now it's my turn for the offensive"

Hemigidius in an impressive burst of speed punched Zoe in the stomach followed by a left legged kick to the head. To Zoe he was too fast.

Hemigidius trained for years as others seemed to relax while Zoe was strong she wasn't as strong as Hemigidius who trained for a majority while still having enough time for other activities. Pulling back his palm and hitting the ground creating a small crater as Zoe rolled out of the way.

" _Thou is still not taking thy seriously!_ " Zoe thought as she continued dodging.

"Well I'm getting kind of bored now so let's wrap this up" He said looking at his opponent as the hunters were worried and angry. Worried for Zoe's safety and angry since they couldn't help her as their arms were also petrified, all they could do was watch!

Hemigidius slightly flicked her head as Zoe felt the power behind the simple flick as she tried to fight the half-god half-monster, a truly frightening combination.

Hemigidius swatted Zoe to the ground as she looked up and felt something she hadn't felt in years.

Fear.

As she looked up at the brown haired male one thought went through her head as Hemigidius opened his mouth and was about to eat her as he got close to the injured Zoe. " _Lady Artemis, I have failed_ " She thought as she closed her eyes waiting for the impending doom.

Hemigidius stopped with his face in front of her and started to stand up and Zoe opened her eyes seeing the male stand up. He reached for his pocket and brought out the same bottle he had before.

He placed it in front of the lieutenant of the hunters as well as brought another bottle and opened it. Kneeling once again he raised her head and poured the potion into her mouth as Zoe's eyes widened.

She felt some energy coming back.

Closing the bottle Hemigidius turned and started to walk away. "Man I'm getting soft" He said to himself.

Zoe watched as he was leaving and then to the bottle, the petrification antidote. She had to wonder why he would do such a thing and giving her Nectar.

Zoe would gather her strength and use the petrification on all the ones who were affected by the petrification.

Hemigidius was walking away he killed at least one of his mother's murderers. Now he would go check up on her.

He did smirk he could of killed them but like he said before where was the fun in that. He was looking forward to the future.


End file.
